Field of Invention
This disclosure relates to determining a color temperature of light, and more specifically, this disclosure relates to adjusting a color temperature of output light according to an identified color temperature of an environment.
Description of Related Art
Color temperature is a characteristic of a visible light source that has applications in lighting, photography, video/cinematography, publishing, manufacturing, astrophysics, horticulture, and other fields. The color temperature of the visible light source is defined as the temperature of an ideal black body radiator that radiates light of comparable hue to that of the visible light source. The color temperature of the visible light source is measured utilizing the Kelvin thermodynamic temperature scale, having the unit symbol K.
In conventional photography and other lighting systems/scenarios where accurate color temperatures of visible light are desired, color correcting gels are used to manually adjust the color temperature of a visible light source to match a color temperature of an environment, This is time consuming and is often inaccurate. Post-processing in software is also used to adjust a color temperature of visible light in an image, However, post-processing consumes considerable time, processing, and energy resources. Therefore, a more efficient color temperature adjustment system and method are needed.